Forum:How much can you carry
First off i am glad to be back, i read and re read many things on this site, it is what i do at work, so i basically get paid to play on this site, anyways, how many slots do you have, i have 51 and am very happy with being over 50, i tried and tried, and then tried some more, to farm for the additional sdu's, i did the little bastard in new haven 119 times, with no luck and i am on xbox, so to not save you have to go to the dashboard, which believe it or not i think it can kill an xbox made my xbox work way to hard so i gave up, but my real question is , i know i got all the sdus from playthough 1 of vanilla game, i got an sdu from crabby bastard on PT 1 and PT 2 of zombie, and PT 1 on knoxx, so i would have 51 right, i want to make sure i am not talking smack, as a little side note, what is the max ammo for smg, 1440 is my current max, is that the highest you can carry. xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Backpack: 66 slots (with DLC3) * Combat Rifle: 1120 * Launcher: 72 * Repeater: 800 * Revolver: 180 * Shotgun: 200 * Sniper: 120 * SMG: 1440 * Grenade: 9 I think I covered everything; almost forgot grenades there. --Nagamarky 12:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) i have the same stats on my pc, so i think this is the current max for all, but you can use willowtree to lets say: "upgrade" your inventory. Wickedhell3 13:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually without willowtree due to a glitch their is no max inv. Decamonos 14:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually there is a max; programs always have a max. The max backspace you can have is 199,847 without crashing the game when you open your inventory. BUT ... this number requires a 5th byte which is a unusual for programming so I would stick with the 'tested' max inventory of 65,535 which is (2^8)-1 or FFFF in hex and only requires 4 bytes to hold. Same for the Bank. And you don't need WT to make this mod - any good Hex editor will do. -- MeMadeIt 03:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This is obviously assuming no glitches or mods are used. --Nagamarky 14:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have 60 spaces on my siren + about 4 or 5 more claptrap repairs I can turn in. - Uberorb P.S. You don't have to exit to dashboard every time you want to retry for a backpack SDU. Just kill yourself after turning in the mission, teleport back to the New-U station and before you spawn (while going through the worm hole thingy), exit out and it will say "Unsaved progress will be lost" exit out and it won't save, so when you join back in, you can still turn in the mission WITHOUT going to the dashboard. Firstly, I do not appreciate modders nor do i promote the modifications of weapon production . If this is simply a matter of backpack space however, then i emplore you to to simply transfer a copied file of your saved game over to a computer and increase your weapon space using willow tree. The process will eliminate the hectic tasks of creating new characters and/or glitchting your characters for further sdu units. I believe you can increase the storage to a maximum of 65,000 . I personally do not enjoy scrolling for hours but if this is realy an issue of weapon space , which i assume it is , then have at it. Simply download xconcept or modio , willow tree, and usb Xtaf . The process is simple. 13:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC)jesswil89 I wouldn't recomended going over 200, really. Even at 200, you pretty much HAVE to use the sort commands aggressively. Heaven help you if you ever need to switch gear out mid fight during a MP game. I upgraded my solo character to 200/200 in bank, and just stopped using mules. Mind you, it'd be a ton nicer if you could hotkey grenade and COM swaps (and perhaps which element is selected for your action ability), but it's fairly harmless.Cyklown 18:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't see what the issue is really. By the time you exceed 66 'useful' weapons, you've pretty much settled on 4 or 5 'favs'. The only nades you need to carry are Transfusion. Only 1st timers don't know what's going to happen next, so 'P'rior 'P'lanning 'P'revents 'P'oor 'P'erformance. Rarely do I ever need gear from inventory in a fight. The only reason I still use a 255 backpack is so I can scoop up all the Craw trash and dump it off the cliff. -- MeMadeIt 21:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC)